Memories of the Revolt
by Flaiche
Summary: To the world, they were simply known as Revolt. To onlookers, they were simply a group of close friends. To themselves, they were so much more than that. EO3 based. (100 themes, Drabbles or Oneshots MxM and MxF relationships) Current Theme: Introduction


**A/N:** Idek, why are all my intros bland as hell? Plus, how do I even write in present tense? #AssistCae2014

Please enjoy my intro to my 100 theme challenge, with my Etrian Odyssey 3 guild, Revolt. Due to the nature of the game, it may seem more like an original story, but nope. I only control the actions of my characters.

These may be a bunch of drabbles, or maybe something really long.

(100 theme challenge, has MxM and MxF relationships.)

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of the Revolt<strong>

**Theme 1:** Introduction

**Main Pair:** N/A

**Word Count: **1003

* * *

><p>It was early morning in Armoroad, the sun began to shine. Rays of sunlight illuminate the quaint inn room.<p>

Henri adamantly sits up from his bed, blinking quickly to adjust his eyes to the change.

He gazes around the room, until his eyes stop at an open window to his right. "Damn it. He left it open again." The orange haired gladiator wriggles out of his blankets, wincing as soon as his feet touch the cold wood floor.

Henri makes his way over to the porch without a word. The gladiator makes no attempt to walk fast. He gazes at the sea, extremely vast, and peaceful no matter how many times he observes over it. However he knew better. The sea is unforgiving, deep, and mysterious. There was a world beyond the sight he saw, and he became an adventure for that reason.

He craved to know what lay beyond the horizon.

Armoroad was a huge difference from the Holy Kingdom, Ilsur, which Henri was so used to all his life. But it was his new home, and he was glad for it.

"Sam, wake up." Henri directs his glare at the navy haired buccaneer, who rolled around in the bed next to him. "You are such a grump in the morning Henri. It's a good thing that I took precautions." Samuel beams at Henri with a mischievous look that made the gladiator want to rearrange his face.

Henri ruffles his orange hair with an irritated sigh. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Samuel in the morning. "Well, get ready. Nero and Kou are coming back today." He announces, as he grabs his red bandana with two of his fingers.

Samuel rolls off to the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes before getting up, and heading to the bathroom. "What about Adelaide? She back yet?" He queries, as he washes his face with water.

"Yeah, she's staying at Kujura's place." was the chuckling reply he receives.

The navy haired buccaneer lifts his hands up, in realization. He should have known better. "She would go to her damn cousin's house to stay." A grin appears on Henri's face.

"Well, it is Adelaide we are talking about. Now come on. We should start getting ready soon."

"As you wish princey." Samuel concedes, before he spits out the water in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Kujura… You back yet?" Adelaide questioned, as she walked through the door of the living room.<p>

She received no response.

The blonde zodiac walks into the living room silently. Her black boots softly touch the marble floor with a light tap, as she steps forward.

"He is wasting his time working for that woman." Adelaide shakes her head slowly, and prepares to leave the house, with her tome in hand. "The fate that awaits ahead of him is a dim one."

Adelaide is a 'Zodiac'. A magician born to conjure and wield the power of the stars. Born able to tell truth from lies, and able to tell malice from innocence. It was a role considered a high honor. Yet…

Zodiacs were considered demons to some.

"Hey Adelle! You ready yet?" A voice calls, outside her house. The blonde woman strolls to the door ever so slowly, with her thoughts continued to wander.

Recently, she had been made wings. Artificial ones of course. Made thanks to technological advancements.

And imaginary ones. Made by her guild.

She was slowly learning how to fly. In reality, as well as mentally.

The thought brought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah, I'm ready." The door to her house closed with a soft click. "Man… you get to stay in damn Kujura's house. He gets the largest house in Armoroad yet I swear he is the biggest dirtbag at times. Why don't you stay with us in the inn?"

Samuel wraps his arm around the female zodiac's shoulder without a care, humming a tune familiar to the both of them. While the blonde is usually irked by any form of skin ship, she didn't mind at all when it came to Samuel. She was actually fond to the buccaneer, as she was with the rest of the guild.

"Considering Kujura's place is free, unlike the inn. I'd much rather go for the cheaper alternative." The zodiac giggles as she fixed the beret on her head. "Cheapass. I knew letting you hang out with Henri was a bad idea." Samuel replies with a pout.

"Says the one who previously said hanging out with him was a wonderful idea." And they both smile.

* * *

><p>The long haired male closes his eyes and listens to the wave's crash against the large ship. They seem to brush the side of the ship in a rhythmic manner much to his surprise.<p>

It is his third time at sea, but it is his first time the ocean is being so subtle. "As they say, third time's the charm." He muses to himself as he continues to relax himself.

It is surprisingly peaceful unlike the first time he had traveled to Armoroad. The wind brushes lightly against his ear like a whisper, pushing his long creamy blond locks to the side. He decides he really likes the salty air and the sunlight against his skin.

"Nero." The prince immediately speaks at the mention of his name. "What's up Kou?" Nero doesn't use formal language. The blonde hoplite pads toward Nero with her facial expression, impassive as ever.

"We should arrive at Armoroad in perhaps a few minutes. Would you like to relax for a bit longer? Or would you like to get ready?" Kou asks, her bright blue eyes widening a little bit at how relaxed Nero looks. She immediately eases into a small smile. "I'm assuming it's the former, I'll go get our stuff."

"Thank you Kou." Nero returns the smile, and looks towards the large island town of Armoroad. A place of new beginnings as well as ends.

Everything seems to come back to Armoroad. Nero smiles.

"_We're home."_


End file.
